


Paradise

by MidKnightRider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnightRider/pseuds/MidKnightRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam fluff, established relationship, unintended vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Sam sat up, stretched, yawned a little, and then nudged Jack with her foot.

“Hey. Wake up,” she said.

“Got a reason?” Jack asked. He was lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on his folded arms, head and face buried, so his voice was muffled. It was also giving her a delightful view of his long, muscular back and tight ass.

“It’s almost time. We shouldn’t be late,” Sam answered.  She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. “Come on. Get up.”

Jack moved finally. He rolled over, stretching every muscle in his long, rangy body. He lifted his arms over his head, clasped his hands and pulled, arching his back, bending his feet. Sam watched with an uninterrupted view, since he wasn’t wearing anything but reflected rays of sunshine and a fine layer of sand.

As much as she loved him in dress blues, Sam thought this was a much better look for him.

He scratched his fingers through his scalp and gave a jaw-cracking yawn.

“It’s hot,” he said.

“Going to get hotter,” she observed.

After two weeks stuck here she was getting good at predicting the weather.  Pleasant mornings followed by blistering afternoons under a tropical sun.  When the sun finally sizzled into the endless ocean the evenings were spectacular.

Afternoons were for napping in the shade wherever a breeze could be found. Mornings and evenings were for exercise, chores and sex.  Mostly for sex. They’d done it all over the island, even on the beach with their legs in the water because she told him she had seen that in a movie.

Of course they hadn’t taken into consideration that the tide was coming in and a particularly insistent wave had washed up over their heads.  It had left them choking on salt water, drenched. Jack had gotten a huge chunk of brown seaweed, crawling with little crabs, stuck on top of his head.

Sam had laughed until her sides hurt, until he was splashing water in her face and she’d gotten up to run down the beach, trying to evade him.

He’d caught her of course, wrapped her in his arms, kissed her through the salt water. They’d finished making love further up the beach.

Sam stood up when Jack did. Some little part of her still followed his lead instinctively. They got up and got dressed – just shorts and shirts.  It was too hot for anything else. Sam swept him with a critical eye.

He was staring at his tan shirt, moving it around in his hands as if he had forgotten how to use it. His hair was sticking up.  His eyes were still half-closed in a dazed, out-of-focus way.

“Jack,” she said.

“What?”

“You should probably try to look a little less….” Her voice trailed off and she gestured kind of helplessly at his overall appearance.

“Just-fucked?” Jack asked.

Sam grinned. “I was going to say debauched, but that will work.”

Jack eyed her up and down. “You looked in the mirror lately?”

She felt her entire body blush. He grinned wickedly, like the big stud he was, and Sam wanted to push him back into the blankets and take him all over again. They reached for each other in the same moment, hands grasping, arms enfolding. They kissed and it was salty from sweat.

The heavy rumbling of the Gate activating broke the kiss. Holding hands they ran, skidding up to it as the fifth chevron was locking. They stood beside the shattered DHD and waited, panting and sweating. Sam thought there were more pleasant ways to get into that condition.

They were here quite accidentally. The planet was normally the home of a group of Jaffa settlers. Major General Jack O’Neill had been visiting the SGC on a routine tour when SG1 was scheduled to visit the Jaffa and check on their progress.

The tornado had been unscheduled. They barely got the group of one hundred through the Gate. Daniel had yanked Vala through at the last minute. Mitchell had been thrust through with Teal’c’s hand in the center of his back.

Sam and Jack had hung back and checked for stragglers.  They had been running for the Gate when it snapped closed right behind Teal’c and Mitchell.

The tornado had been a living monster writhing towards them, intent on getting between them and the Gate. There had been no choice. Jack and Sam had turned in the other direction and sought shelter in the one solid stone shelter the Jaffa had built – their smoke house.

When they emerged hours later into the silence, most of the village was gone.

As was the DHD.

That had been two weeks ago. They had been stuck here ever since.  With no real place for the original Jaffa settlers to return to, they had been temporarily relocated.

Jack and Sam were making the best of it. As the last chevron locked and the wormhole exploded, they let go of each other’s hands.

The first thing through was the latest F.R.E.D., carrying supplies. It would join the other two parked off to the side.

“Jack, are you there?” Hank Landry’s voice asked.

Jack leaned down to look into the camera. Sam stood back, suddenly very aware of the ‘just-fucked’ observation.

“We’re here, Hank.”

“How are the two of you holdin’ out?”

“Oh, you know,” Jack drawled nonchalantly. “One day at a time. Getting by. The supplies help, so thanks.”

“Still no luck getting the Gate to dial manually?” Hank asked.

“No,” Jack said slowly. “Carter’s working it, but still no luck.”

He glanced at Carter, who was grinning at him mischievously. She wasn’t working on it all that hard.

“The generator is great though,” Jack said, hurriedly. “If we could use it for air conditioning it would be even better.”

“I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news,” Hank said with genuine regret in his voice. “There’s been a delay. The Jaffa want to bring three ships now, and enough supplies to put up some sturdier buildings.”

“They still want to colonize here, huh?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Hank answered. “With ships they’ll be able to create a settlement closer to the mountains, out of the path of the tornadoes. Teal’c has gone to help them and hurry them along, but it’s probably going to be at least another four weeks before they can get to you.”

“Really?” Jack said, deadpan. “That’s too bad.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.  I wish we could do more.  We contacted the Tok’ra but they can’t get out to you any time in the next six months.”

“Well, you know the Tok’ra,” Jack answered, “They never did put themselves out for us, so why start now? Tell Teal’c we’ve got a nice tropical fruit basket waiting for him.”

“I will. Take care of yourselves.”

Sam wrinkled her nose at Jack in another grin. She had every intention of taking good care of him.

“We’ve got everything we need, Hank. No worries.”

They signed off and the Gate shut down, leaving them once again alone in paradise. Sam folded her arms and gave a theatrical sigh.

“Four more weeks, stuck here with you,” she paused to wave a hand at the white-sand beach, waving palm trees and blue-green ocean. “I don’t know how I’ll survive.”

Jack nodded solemnly. “It’s a genuine misery. I know.”

“They all want us to make the best of it,” Sam observed.

“What did you have in mind?”

“We could unpack the soap and shampoo and go up to the waterfall for a shower,” she said.

“For a ‘shower.’ Right,” Jack replied. Interest sparked in his eyes.  The idea of wet, slippery Samantha did that to him.

She stepped forward, into his arms and tilted her head up, offering him a kiss. Jack leaned in and accepted.

As his mouth met hers, Sam decided the Jaffa could just take their own sweet time getting to them.

She was in no hurry. She was in Paradise.

 

 


End file.
